1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer and, more specifically, to a device that allows a portable computer to either be tilted or more easily transported.
2. Background Art
Microcomputers, such as portable computers and notebook computers, are relatively heavy and expensive, and can contain vast amounts of information that is vital to business and industry. Certain portions of portable computers are subject to damage from impact, for example, hard disk drives and liquid crystal displays. Thus, great effort has been expended to insulate portable computers from impact when being transported and to create containers for transporting the computers.
One of the greatest utilities of a notebook computer is its portability and simplicity of transport. Some techniques and devices for transporting portable computers are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,157 to Golenz entitled Computer Bag With Side Accessible Padded Compartments, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,548 to Boyer entitled System for Retaining a Computer or Other Article on the Human Body, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,293 to Cobbs entitled Body-Supported Hand-Operated Instrument Desk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,441 to Jones entitled Musical Instrument Carrier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,225 to Hrusoff entitled Laptop Computer Carrying Tray, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,114 to Bourque entitled Carrying Apparatus for a Portable Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,780 to Miller entitled Portable Computer Carrying Case, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,098 to Hawkins entitled Stand and Handle for Hand Held Computer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,257 to Wilson entitled Portable Keyboard Support. The contemporary art provides many cases for the transport of portable computers but all the methods take time to pack away the portable computer or attach it to a device used for transport. Thus, the effective transportation of the portable computer or notebook consumes time to ensure that the computer is not exposed to undue risk of damage. By way of example, a typical portable computer uses a bag that is opened or closed with a zipper. Whenever the portable computer is to be transported, the bag must be opened, the computer must be secured inside the bag, and then the bag has to be closed prior to transporting the document. This wastes time and adds inconvenience to one who needs to transport a portable computer often. Additionally, the contemporary portable computers can be difficult to carry due to how easy it is for a portable computer to slip out of a user's grip. Furthermore, the portable computer can be easily damaged while being carried by being bumped into objects.
As such, I believe it may be possible to improve on the contemporary art by providing a portable computer that is easy to transport without an additional case or bag, that eliminates the need for a separate tilting device, that does not hinder a user's freedom of movement or agility during transport, that is easy for a user to grip, and that can easily be attached or detached from a strap connector.